Pearl (6×9 self-erecting)
}} The name Pearl (パール) was given by Konishi Honten and Konishiroku Honten (the later Konica) to many models of rollfilm folders. "Pearl" is written in roman script on most or all of these models. In Japanese, the line was and is called Pāru (i.e. the English word "Pearl" within Japanese phonology): the Japanese word for "pearl" is shinju (真珠), but this does not seem ever to have been applied to the camera. None of the cameras dealt with in this article was exported, and it is unlikely that any was either labeled or advertised with any roman script other than "Pearl". Thus the choice of names within this article is sometimes difficult. This article deals with the 6×9cm self-erecting models, sold from 1933 to the immediate postwar period. See also Pearl (for plates and rollfilm), Pearl No.2 (for 6×9 or above); Semi Pearl, Pearl I–III, Pearl IV (for 4.5×6); Baby Pearl and Pearlette (for 127 film). "Spring camera" The Pearl sold from 1933 onwards are vertical folders with a self-erecting lens. It was the first Japanese folding camera whose lens would spring to the ready when the body was opened. This innovation very quickly became as ubiquitous among Japanese as among other folding cameras, to the point where "spring camera" (supuringu kamera) became the standard Japanese term for a folding camera. Japanese accounts of domestically produced "spring cameras" of course start with the Year-Eight Pearl, which thus has rather more historical significance within Japan than those unfamiliar with the Japanese term might guess. Common features The Pearl appears to be a copy of the Ikonta (520/2) released in 1929 by Zeiss Ikon, from which it retains the octagonal body sides, strut arrangement and self-erecting mechanism; however, focusing moves the entire lens and shutter assembly, mounted on a helical, and not merely the frontmost element. All the models have an eye-level finder on the body side and a brilliant finder on the front standard. The advance key is at the top right — as seen by the photographer holding the camera vertically — and the release button for the folding bed is placed next to it. There are two tripod threads: under the folding bed and opposite the advance key. The back is hinged to the bottom, and has a depth-of-field table attached towards the top. The film advance is controlled via two red windows, allowing to take 4.5×6cm exposures with a mask in the exposure chamber. The lens and shutter unit as a whole is mounted on a helix driven by a small tab, allowing to focus down to 2m. This feature was quite unusual on folding cameras in the 1930s, and was an improvement on the original Ikonta design. It is not known if the Japanese engineers chose this solution because it was theoretically better, or because they did not master the computations involved by front-focusing lenses: these were only recently introduced on the Ikonta, whereas the first Japanese camera lenses were commercially available for two years only. The Year-Eight Pearl The Pearl camera released in April 1933 is called Year-Eight Pearl (an arbitrary translation of 八年型パール, hachinen-gata Pāru) after the release year, the eighth of the Shōwa era. Release month: Yamawaki, p.109 of no.4, and this page of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology. The name was perhaps used at the time for advertising — this is confirmed for the similarly named "Year-Eight Idea" but not for the Pearl. The camera has a folding optical finder on the body side, with two hairlines on the front element to delineate the field of view for 4.5×6cm exposures, and a blue-tinted round eyepiece. The two red windows are uncovered, and have a characteristic shape with a round indent allowing to see the number before it comes into the proper position. At the time of the release, the lens was announced as a Zion 10.5cm f/6.3 or f/4.5, certainly a triplet designed by Rokuoh-sha and manufactured by Asahi Kōgaku, and there was a choice between two everset shutters made by Rokuoh-sha: an Apus (アパス, copy of the German Vario; T, B, 25, 50, 100) or a Zeus (ゼウス, copy of the German Ibsor; T, B, 1, 2, 5, 10, 25, 50, 125). Tanaka, p.58 of no.8 and p.43 of no.10; Hagiya, pp.40 and 42–3 of no.76; Japanese Historical Camera, p.18; Konika-Minoruta-ten, p.6. Both shutters have two blades, a dial at the top, and a thread and needle release device (a crude replacement for a self-timer). The prices reportedly ranged from ¥43 (f/6.3, Apus) to ¥58 (f/4.5, Zeus). Hagiya, p.40 of no.76; Lewis, p.50. Yamawaki, p.109 of no.4, quotes similar prices: ¥43 (f/6.3, Apus), ¥48 (f/4.5, Apus), ¥53 (f/6.3, Durax), ¥58 (f/4.5, Durax). The Zion was swiftly replaced by or renamed as the Optor, again a triplet, and the Zeus shutter became the Durax, with similar features. Tanaka, p.58 of no.8 and p.43 of no.10. (No actual example of the Pearl has been found with a Zion lens or Zeus shutter, but some Zion lenses are known on Pearlette cameras.) Surviving examples of the Pearl are known with all four combinations of the Optor f/6.3 and f/4.5 lenses with the Apus and Durax shutters. Optor f/6.3, Apus: examples pictured in , item 1115, in Yamawaki, p.108 of no.4, in Tanaka, p.58 of no.8, and sold as lot no.721 of Westlicht Photographica Auction no.11. Optor f/4.5, Apus: example pictured in , item 1116, in Tanaka, p.43 of no.10. Optor f/6.3, Durax: example pictured here at Neco's collection. Optor f/4.5, Durax: examples pictured in , item 1114, in Tanaka, p.58 of no.8, in Sakai, p.11 of no.10, in Hagiya, p.40 of no.76, in Miyazaki, p.11, here, here and here at Neco's collection, and observed in online auctions. Known lens numbers from 7974 to 15782. Some cameras have frame finders instead of the main optical finder, this might be the standard equipment of the first examples produced, or the result of a later repair. Example with frame finder, Optor f/6.3 and Apus pictured in Yamawaki, p.108 of no.4. After some time, the back was modified with a single slider to cover both red windows, perhaps with the introduction of the Sakura Pan F panchromatic film by Rokuoh-sha in January 1936, This is suggested for the Baby Pearl in an article by Masaki Masayoshi (正木正佳) on p.46 of no.10. and surely before the introduction of the Hexar lens (see below). This feature is sometimes presented as defining the "Year-Eleven Pearl" (11年型パール, jūichinen-gata Pāru), but this name was recently invented by collectors and is rarely used, the camera being merely called "Pearl" at the time. The name "Year-Eleven Pearl" is only found in the article by Hagiya in no.76, and in an earlier version of this page. Hexar lens and rangefinder equipment In November 1936 was announced an additional lens option: the Hexar f/4.5, only available with the Durax shutter. Hagiya, p.42 of no.76. When this option was introduced, it was simply presented as a "new Pearl camera" (新型パールカメラ). Hagiya, p.42 of no.76, from the November 1936 issue of Sakura no Kuni. The Hexar is a Tessar-based design with four elements in three groups, made by Rokuoh-sha, and which had earlier appeared on the Tropical Lily. It originally appeared in 11.5cm focal length, which was later supplemented by 10.5cm and 12cm. Originally in 11.5cm focal length: Hagiya, p.42 of no.76. Examples with 10.5cm, 11.5cm and 12cm focal length are pictured in the same article. (The metal depth-of-field plate attached to the back is adapted for each focal length.) Hagiya, pp.41–2 of no.76. All the cameras with Hexar lens observed so far have covered red windows. Hexar 11.5cm, Durax: examples pictured in Tanaka, p.43 of no.10 (offset frame finder, perhaps not original), in Hagiya, pp.41–2 of no.76, and observed in an online auction, known lens number 2586. Hexar 12cm, Durax: examples pictured in Hagiya, p.41 of no.76 (offset finder) and in Yazawa, pp.9–12 of no.276 (offset finder). Hexar 10.5cm, Durax: examples pictured in Hagiya, p.41 of no.76, here at Neco's collection and observed in online auctions, known lens numbers from 3149 to 5126. From December 1936, Release date: Yamawaki, pp.108–9 of no.4; Hagiya, p.42 of no.76. Lewis says 1935 on p.53, surely by mistake. the Pearl was offered in a special version, whose main finder is offset to the far left (as seen by the photographer holding the camera horizontally), above the hinge, thereby making space for a separate, horizontal rangefinder. The clip-on device is attached via an L-shaped metal part to a shoe added to the camera's top plate, larger than the standard accessory shoe found on most other cameras. Larger accessory shoe: Yazawa, p.10 of no.276. Today, this version is sometimes called "Rangefinder Pearl" (距離計付パール); at the time, it was announced as the "rangefinder-equipped Pearl camera" (距離計を備えたパールカメラ). Hagiya, p.42 of no.76, from the December 1936 issue of Sakura no Kuni. It was offered with all five lens and shutter combinations, and the prices reportedly ranged from ¥55 to ¥85, including the rangefinder. Yamawaki, p.109 of no.4, listing all five lens and shutter combinations for the rangefinder model. Tanaka says ¥60 to ¥85 on p.43 of no.10. The "Sakura" brand rangefinder supplied with the Rangefinder Pearl is a device of high quality, with a baselength of 60mm (and calibrated in metres). Baselength: Yamawaki, p.108 of no.4; Tanaka, p.58 of no.8 and p.43 of no.10. Calibrated in metres: Hagiya, p.42 of no.76. It is black and inscribed with a stylized cherry blossom (sakura) leaf in the centre of which is a stylized character 六: the roku (literally "six") of both Konishiroku and Rokuoh-sha. As well as being part of a set with the camera, the rangefinder was sold separately for ¥12, in both metre and foot versions. Hagiya, p.42 of no.76. The price is confirmed in Yamawaki, p.109 of no.4. For owners of a regular Pearl, the conversion to the rangefinder-equipped version was offered for free. Yamawaki, p.109 of no.4; Tanaka, p.58 of no.8 and p.43 of no.10; Hagiya, p.42 of no.76. The regular Pearl continued to be available after the introduction of the rangefinder-equipped version. An advertisement in Kogata Camera February 1937 gives the price of with an Optor f/6.3 (unchanged since 1933) and with an Hexar f/4.5. Advertisement reproduced in , p.82. Luxury Pearl The Luxury Pearl (高級パール, Kōkyū Pāru) The translation "Luxury Pearl" is arbitrary, and previous versions of this page had the equally arbitrary "High-Grade Pearl" instead. was announced in Sakura no Kuni in October 1937. Hagiya, p.43 of no.76. The date is given as November 1937 in Yamawaki, p.109 of no.4, and Tanaka, p.58 of no.8. It has a folding Albada finder on the top, sometimes central, sometimes offset for an accessory shoe and rangefinder. Central: example pictured in Tanaka, p.58 of no.8 and p.44 of no.10. Offset: example pictured in Hagiya, pp.42–3 of no.76. Three two lens/shutter combinations were offered: a Hexar 10.5cm f/4.5 lens with an imported Compur-Rapid (T, B, 1–400) or Durax shutter (T, B, 1–125), and a Simlar 10.5cm f/4.5 lens from Tōkyō Kōgaku with a rim-set Leo shutter (T, B, 1–250) by Seikōsha. Yamawaki, p.109 of no.4; Tanaka, p.58 of no.8 and p.44 of no.10; Hagiya, p.43 of no.76. Prices of ¥105 (with Simlar and Leo) and ¥145 (with Hexar and Compur-Rapid) have been reported. Yamawaki, p.109 of no.4. Actual examples have been observed with the national combinations, but none with the Compur-Rapid. Simlar and Leo: examples pictured in Yamawaki, p.108 of no.4, in Tanaka, p.58 of no.8, in Tanaka, p.43 of no.10, in Hagiya, p.42 of no.76 (offset finder), in this page of the AJCC, and observed in an online auction. Hexar and Durax: example pictured in Yamawaki, p.108 of no.4. The Albada finder and the expensive lens/shutter combinations were shared with the New Lily released the same year 1937. It is said that Konishiroku bought Simlar lenses and Leo shutters after the Rokuoh-sha factory became increasingly involved into military contracts, and could not cope with the production of civilian lenses and shutters any more. Tanaka, p.44 of no.10. Another explanation for the adoption of the Leo, actually a rebadged Seikosha, was perhaps that Rokuoh-sha was lacking a suitable high-specification shutter to replace the Compur-Rapid after the stock of imported parts dried out, and had to turn to an external supplier. The regular Pearl model continued to be offered along with the Luxury Pearl, and the Leo and Simlar combination is sometimes found on cameras with a Newton finder only. Example observed in an online auction. The Pearl is mentioned in the official list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941, in five versions called "Pearl I" (¥45), "Pearl II" (¥56), "Pearl III" (¥61), "Pearl IV" and "Special Pearl" (both at ¥103), with no further details. , type 6, sections 1, 2, 3, 4. The version with Hexar lens and Durax shutter still appears under the name "Pearl II" in the April 1943 government inquiry on Japanese camera production. , item 198. Demise of the big Pearl The Pearl does not seem to have been developed further. Stocks of parts were still assembled into whole cameras after the war, Tanaka, p.58 of no.8 and p.44 of no.10. This is not mentioned in Miyazaki, certainly because only few examples were sold. when its lack of a body shutter release and its consumption of film would have made it seem old-fashioned and extravagant. It is probable that very few were sold, and that they were indistinguishable from the wartime cameras. The retail price was fixed at ¥2,330 in June 1946, about the same as a Semi Pearl (¥2,050 to ¥2,600) but as much as an Olympus Six (¥2,350 to ¥2,640). See full reference in the page on Japanese prices#1946, June (controlled prices). Similar information is given in Lewis, p.60, but with typos. From 1949, Konishiroku would skip the qualifier "Semi" and use the name "Pearl" alone again for its 4.5×6 folders. The big Pearl was not the last 6×9cm folding camera made in Japan, this dubious distinction belonging to the hardly known Royal Junior. Notes Sources and further reading * Item 167. * Hagiya Takeshi (萩谷剛). "Kokusan-hatsu no supuringu kamera de Hekisā renzu ga sōchaku sareta '11-nen-gata Pāru'" (国産初のスプリングカメラでヘキサーレンズが装着された「11年型パール」, The Year-Eleven Pearl, first Japanese spring camera, equipped with a Hexar lens). Pp.40–43. * Inoue Yasuo (井上康夫). "Koten meigyoku o sagasō: Hachinen-gata Pāru, Oputā 10.5cm f/4.5" (古典名玉を探そう: 8年型パール・オプター10.5cmF4.5, Let's hunt out famous old lenses: The Year-Eight Pearl and Optor 10.5cm f/4.5). , March 2005. * Pp.15 and 18. * Item 198. * Type 6, sections 1, 2, 3, 4. * Konika-Minoruta-ten (コニカミノルタ展, Konica Minolta exhibition). Exhibition catalogue. Tokyo: JCII Camera Museum, 2005. * Pp.50, 53 and 60. * P.544. * Miyazaki Shigemoto (宮崎繁幹). Konika kamera no 50-nen: Konika I-gata kara Hekisā RF e (コニカカメラの50年：コニカI型からヘキサーRFへ, Fifty years of Konica cameras: From the Konica I to the Hexar RF). Tokyo: Asahi Sonorama, 2003. ISBN 4-257-12038-X. Pp.10–1. (This book on postwar Konishiroku cameras contains a picture of the Pearl and says little else of the camera.) * Omoide no supuringu-kamera-ten (思い出のスプリングカメラ展, Exhibition of beloved self-erecting cameras). Tokyo: JCII Camera Museum, 1992. (Exhibition catalogue, no ISBN number.) P.17. * Sakai Shūichi (酒井修一). "'Anbako' kara 'ōtofōkasu' he: kamera no hensen to tomo ni ayunda 114-nen" (「暗函」から「オートフォーカス」へ・カメラの変遷と共に歩んだ114年, From 'camera obscura' to 'autofocus': 114 years of camera evolution). Pp.8–13. * Items 1114–6. * Tanaka Masao (田中政雄). "Konica history 5. Shōwa 8-nen – 20-nen" (Konica history 5. 昭和8年–20年. From Shōwa year 8 1933 to Shōwa year 20 1945). Pp.40–4. * Tanaka Masao (田中政雄). "Nihon no supuringu kamera: Konishiroku" (日本のスプリングカメラ Konishiroku, The spring cameras of Japan: Konishiroku). Pp.58–61. * Yamawaki Kunio (山脇邦男). "Senzen kokusan taishū kamera no genten: Pearl, Semi Pearl" (戦前国産大衆カメラの原点・パール・セミパール, The Pearl and Semi Pearl, origin of the prewar Japanese popular cameras). Pp.108–10. * Yazawa Seiichirō (矢沢征一郎). "Renzu no hanashi (186) Hekisā 12cm" (レンズの話186ヘキサー12cm, Lens story 186 Hexar 12cm). In no.276 (June 2000). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.9–12. Links In English: * Year-Eight Pearl, lot no.721 of the auction no.11 (26 May 2007) by Westlicht Photographica Auction In Japanese: * Pages of Neco's camera collection: ** Pearl (Optor f/6.3, Durax), with other pictures here and here ** Pearl (Optor f/4.5, Durax), with other pictures here and here ** Pearl (Optor f/4.5, Durax), with other pictures here, here and here ** Pearl (Optor f/4.5, Durax) ** Pearl (Hexar 10.5cm f/4.5, Durax), with other pictures here and here * Pages of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website: ** Pearl cameras ** Year-Eight Pearl in the camera list ** Sakura rangefinder documentation and picture ** Some early lenses and the Konishiroku cameras to which they were fitted ** Cameras of the thirties, and other Konishiroku information * Luxury Pearl (Leo, Simlar f/4.5) in a page of the AJCC website * Year-Eight Pearl in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology Category: Japanese 6x9 viewfinder folding Category: Konica Category: P